


One Fateful Night

by thehowlinthenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, rainsing harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehowlinthenight/pseuds/thehowlinthenight
Summary: "How did they find this place? Remus wondered to himself. The old cottage was under the Fidelius charm. Surely Dumbledore hasn’t been compromised. Sirius’ eyes met his own, face frowning with heaviness of the questions they both now had.After the recent threats towards Lily, James and Harry, the young family had been ordered by Dumbledore to go into hiding under Fidelius charm. The next day, Dumbledore had suggested to Remus and Sirius that they also go into hiding. He expressed his concern that Voldemort would suspect either of them to be the secret keeper for the Potters and go after them first. Remus of course said yes, the moment the suggestion was made. Anything to protect the ones he loved further."





	One Fateful Night

There was a knock at the door.

Remus jolted his head up from the book he was reading, his eyes wide with surprise from the interruption. _Impossible_ he thought. He drew his wand quickly from where it had been tucked, underneath the cushion he was using to support his back. Remus awkwardly reached over the back of the couch and aimed his wand towards the front door of the one bedroom cottage they were currently residing in.

Remus’ superior hearing abilities alerted him to a series of quick, quiet footsteps coming from the bedroom that adjoined the living space where Remus was currently. The bedroom door swung open forcefully, Sirius emerged, eyes blinking rapidly, trying to will away the sleep that he had just awoken from. His body shifting into a defensive stance as he too a step into the room, eyes flicking towards Remus before moving back to once again focus on the door.

Remus stood carefully from the overstuffed leather couch, trying desperately not to make any noise. It was positioned so that it was facing the old stone fireplace that sat on the opposite wall to the door. The fire was crackling softly as it worked to fight off the unusually chilly air on this late October night. He moved out from behind the couch, letting his book fall soundlessly to the seat of the couch, losing the page in the process. Remus crept carefully, trying not to make a sound. His cup of tea left to go cold sitting on the small end table that lived beside the couch.

The knock sounded again, faster this time making the hinges of the old door rattle slightly from the force.

 _How did they find this place?_ Remus wondered to himself. The old cottage was under the Fidelius charm. _Surely Dumbledore hasn’t been compromised._ Sirius’ eyes met his own, face frowning with heaviness of the questions they both now had.

After the recent threats towards Lily, James and Harry, the young family had been ordered by Dumbledore to go into hiding under Fidelius charm. The next day, Dumbledore had suggested to Remus and Sirius that they also go into hiding. He expressed his concern that Voldemort would suspect either of them to be the secret keeper for the Potters and go after them first. Remus of course said yes, the moment the suggestion was made. Anything to protect the ones he loved further.

Sirius was a little harder to convince, he wanted to continue fighting and ridding the world of the scum that had been wreaking havoc in both the wizarding and muggle worlds of late. Sirius had finally agreed after a whispered conversation in the corner of Dumbledore’s office. Remus, making suggestions of the many things they could do to occupy their time. That was nearly two months ago.

Tightening his grip on his wand, Remus cast a quick silencing charm on both himself and Sirius to ensure they weren’t heard. He continued to move closer towards the door, Making sure he stayed level with Sirius, bringing their training from the Order into action.

When they reached the door together, Remus grasped the handle of the old, worn door with his vacant hand. His wand was still directed beyond the heavy, wooden barrier that separated them from the current questions they had. Sirius positioned himself partially behind Remus, covering his open side. His expression was focused as he mentally prepared himself for what he may need to do.

Remus swung the door open quickly, eyes coming into focus on numerous stuffed pockets and buttons keeping the large moleskin jacket closed over a giant-like figure. Remus quickly raised his view to make sense of the being in front of him.

“Hagrid!” He exclaimed questioningly. The opened door hitting the wall behind it due to the force of being opened. Sirius pushed forward to stand in front of Remus, stretching his arm up to aim his wand under the possible imposter’s chin.

“What was the reason I gave for being in your hut in seventh year?”

“Remus likes the smell of flobber-worm mucus and you wanted to give him some for his birthday.”

“So that’s where you got it all for when we pran…” Remus said before starting to cough unexpectedly. He turned to face a smirking Sirius who obviously knew exactly what incriminating details Remus was about to spill.

“Correct” Sirius agreed. “Hagrid, you could’ve called out or something, I nearly shat myself! 

“Sirius!” Remus admonished.

“Sorry,” Hagrid apologized, “prob’ly should‘ve, didn’ wanna wake ‘im.”

“What-,” Remus started.

“Hagrid” Sirius interrupted, suspicious of Hagrid’s words.

“What’s going on, Hagrid? How do you know where we are?” Remus asked in succession, “and who are you talking about?”

“Not ‘ere.” Hagrid answered.

“Right, come inside” Remus offered. Hagrid turned sideways and stooped low to get in through the average sized doorway. It was obviously not built for those with giant blood running through their veins.

The small cottage that was their current place of residence was essentially in the middle of nowhere. The thick forest that surrounded them was ideal for Remus’ furry little problem that occurred each month. Remus was thankful in this moment that the moonwas still over a week away.

The cottage used to belong to a distant relative of the Dearborn family but was donated for the use by the Order during these times of war. The building was very old but luckily quite livable and suited to their needs.

On the far wall of the living room sat the large brick fireplace. A couple of photographs sat on the mantle after being hastily included when packing to leave when the pair were told they would be housed here for quite some time. One photograph was of Remus and his family, the day he had started Hogwarts.

The next, sat in the center, it was a picture of the marauders and Lily from their seventh year. In the photo, the group sat in the couches around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius lying across one couch with his head in Remus’ lap, Lily sitting on James’ knee and Peter sitting beside them on the floor waving his deck of exploding snap cards in the air. They looked happy. The idea seemed foreign to Remus now.

The last photo was of Harry. Just Harry. It was a muggle photo that Sirius had snapped with the old camera he had found at a muggle thrift store. The pair had been babysitting Harry one night when James and Lily had wanted some time for themselves. Remus had just taken Harry out of the bath and wrapped him in his towel that was patterned with bright yellow ducks. Sirius had jumped out from behind the couch, surprising the pair then snapping the picture. Harry had burst out laughing as he often did; he thought Sirius was the most hilarious person on the planet. Remus attempted to frown at Sirius for his childish behaviour but was soon drawn into the laughter surrounding him. The picture of pure elation acted as a sort of reminder for Remus. A reminder of the reason they were fighting this war; for the future.

On either side of the fireplace were two large bay windows that let in whatever light they could during the day. The dark oak floors were worn all over in the old cottage, even more so in the common traffic areas and the white painted walls were pealing in places. For now, it was home.

When inside the room, Hagrid straightened up, being able to thanks to the high ceiling. “Dumbledore tol’ me where you two was hidin’ ou’,” he started to explain, while beginning to unbutton his large coat carefully. ”Was suppos’ta come ‘ere after takin’ ‘im to Dumbledore, bu’ I though’ he would’ be better off ‘ere with you.”

Hagrid had finished unbuttoning his coat and was holding what seemed like a bundle of blankets. Remus took a step forward, curious to what Hagrid had brought with him and with Hagrid, they knew it could quite possibly be anything.

Remus first saw the tiny hand reach up towards Hagrid’s beard then move back sleepily beneath the blankets. When he spotted the small familiar sleepy face, he let out an audible gasp and clasped his hand over his mouth in shock, stepped back from the half-giant.

Sirius, who had not moved forward before with Remus, rushed forward to find out just what had made Remus step back suddenly. Pulling the blankets to the side slightly to get a better view, Sirius peered into the bundle, seeing the small boy who was now, just over a year old. Sirius’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion before stepping back from Hagrid.

“No” Sirius whispered, his face showing his realisation of something that Remus had not himself yet realised. The colour from Sirius’s face drained away like someone had pulled out the plug that kept all of the blood within his body from flowing out. Remus thought he might collapse on the spot.

“What’s going on?” Remus asked, his voice cracking slightly, after managing to discover his voice again.

“Hagrid, spill, now” Sirius demanded, his voice cracking with anger and despair after realizing just who Hagrid was holding.

Hagrid couldn’t meet the eye’s of either of the pair. He was looking down at Harry’s still sleepy but now scared face. Hagrid sniffed loudly, his resolve finally breaking and his emotions showing through.

“No,” Sirius repeated after seeing the expression on Hagrid’s face before storming off to the opposite side of the room. “ No, no, no, no, no.” he continued as he began pacing back and forth, his hands clutched tightly in his shoulder length black hair.

“He found them.” It was the only words that Hagrid was able to get out before breaking down completely.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked

Hagrid opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sirius.

“They’re gone, Remus. James and Lily are dead, Voldemort found them,” Sirius yelled out from were he was standing by the window in the corner, fists clenched, tears now streaming down his face.

Remus was stunned, the realisation of what had happened hitting like the force of wave hitting you and pulling you under. The only thing he was able to do was step forward and take Harry and the bundle of blankets from Hagrid before stepping away again and burying his face into the blankets that held Harry, not realizing that his tears had already begun falling down his face, making the soft material of Harry’s blanket damp.

His Lily, his James, gone.

His lily, his first friend at Hogwarts, before the marauders. His Lily, who had not blinked an eye when he told her about his lycanthropy. His lily who stayed up late with him studying before and after the full moon to keep up with his studies. His Lily who once again didn’t even bat an eye when he told here about his feelings for Sirius. His Lily who kept him company on their many nights of prefect duties together, talking and laughing together. His Lily who slowly fell in love with James and his personality. His Lily who made Remus an unofficial Godfather of Harry, stating that they did not care about what the regulations for magical creatures said. His Lily who was one of the most caring, kind and intelligent people that he had the pleasure of knowing.

His James, who insisted on initiating Remus into his group of friends during their first year at Hogwarts. His James who worked alongside the other marauders to become animagi to support him through the full moons. His James who fell head over heels for Lily the moment he met her. His James who he spent endless hours planning at plotting various endeavors and pranks alongside. His James who had been Sirius’ chosen brother from the moment they met, who’s family took Sirius in when he escaped from life as a Black. His James who said ‘I know’ when Remus and Sirius had told him of their relationship and who still squirms over dramatically when seeing public displays of affection but told Remus that he secretly thinks it’s adorable.

They were gone, just like that.

“He went for ‘arry,” Hagrid managed to get out through his tears, “they were protectin’ ‘im, they died protectin’ iim.” Hagrid sniffed loudly and took a deep breath, readying himself to continue. “He attacked ‘arry too, but it backfired on ‘im. There’s no sign of You Know Who anywhere, we think ‘e’s gone and tha’ ‘arry was the one tha’ defeated ‘im. I was supposed to brin’ ‘im straigh’ to Dumbledore so ‘e could take ‘im to Lily’s sister’s place.”

“What?” Sirius exclaimed and ceased his pacing to face Hagrid. “I’m his godfather! That’s the worst possible place for him to go, the worst sort of muggles imaginable! What was-”

“Thank you Hagrid for bringing him here” Remus interuppted, tears still falling silently down his face.

“I should be goin’” Hagrid said, “I ‘spect Dumbledore will be by t’morrow.”

“Thank you” Remus whispered, knowing how hard this must have been for Hagrid to deliver the news of the night’s tragic events. Having had to recently deliver the news to Molly Weasly of the death’s of both her brothers, who fought valiantly until their demise, Remus knew exactly how this felt.

Hagrid nodded before turning, opening the door again and squeezing his way back out into the night, closing the door securely behind him.

“I’ll kill him, I’ll fucking kill him” Sirius yelled the moment the front door had closed and Hagrid’s albeit illegal, crack of apparition sounded. He turned and punched the plaster wall, breaking Remus from his thoughts and making him look up. Harry stirred in his blankets from the loud noise.

“What are you talking about Sirius?” Remus inquired while attempting to wipe his tears away and shushing Harry back to sleep at the same time.

“Who?” Remus enquired, “You heard Hagrid, Voldemort is apparently gone and I don’t think that Dumbledore sending Harry to Petunia’s is any reason to kill someone.

“Peter!” Sirius spat. “Fucking Peter”

“Wh-“ Remus started but was interrupted by Sirius continuing

“He was their secret keeper and he fucking betrayed them!”

“But I though- "

“It was changed at the last minute, a decoy, make Voldemort come after you and I” Sirius explained, still pacing back and forth in frustration. “Make him think that either of us were the secret keepers. Only myself, James and Peter knew about the last minute swap.”

“No!” Remus exclaimed at a whisper. The realisation of what had been done to his friends bringing a fresh wave of tears. Betrayed by someone they thought they could trust, someone they thought was their friend.

“I’m leaving,” Sirius said as he stormed towards the front door and sliding his feet into his boots and tying the laces with a quick flick of his wand. “I’m going to find him and I’m going to kill him!"

He yanked the front door open quickly, letting a cold wind flow into the house cooling the air substantially and making the fire flicker.

“Stop!” Remus demanded loudly, forgetting that Harry was still in his arms. The boy opened his eyes widely in surprise and made a quiet ‘oo’ sound as he reached an arm out of the blankets, reaching for something in the thin air. Harry’s sleepiness took back over, eyes closing slowly, pulling him back into his slumber.

Sirius had turned his head to the side, frozen in place with the door still wide open and wind blowing in. Rarely did Remus use that voice with him, it always made him stand to attention and listen. The last time was after the incident in their sixth year where Sirius had attempted at prank Snape but ended up nearly revealing Remus’ secret to the whole world. The time before that was before they had gotten together, and had been fighting. Remus has stormed up to him, held Sirius’ face between his hands and kissed him.

“We need to stay, Sirius.” Remus said as calmly as he could. “I want to find Peter as much as you do but we need to stay here.”

“I need to do something Remus, I can’t just stay here and do nothing when that rat is free and not facing the consequences of his actions,” Sirius said the pain and frustration he was feeling flowing out through his words. He stretched out his arms as he spoke to cling to either side of the open doorframe for support and to stop himself from falling.

“We’ll inform Dumbledore in the morning,” Remus planned, “now that Voldemort is supposedly gone, he’ll have the entire order out searching for him.” Remus paused to pull the blankets back around Harry, tucking his arm back in snuggly from when he reached out a minute before. 

“Right now, we need to stay,” he continued. “We need to do this for them, for James and Lily. We need to stay for Harry.”

Remus stood and watched as he saw Sirius’ legs wobble visibly beneath him. It was as it happened in slow motion; the sight of Sirius breaking down was one Remus had never wanted to see. The only other time that had come close was when Sirius had made a huge mistake and could bear no longer the silence Remus was giving him. Sirius’ knees gave out from beneath him and he fell heavily to the floor below, arms coming back to cover his face as his body shook with devastation and curled in on itself.

It was the sound that really shook Remus to the core. The sound could only be described as something that was not entirely human. It was a wail of a heart breaking.

Remus rushed over to Sirius kneeling down on the floor heavily beside Sirius, jostling Harry in the process. Remus drew Sirius into his chest and away from the open doorway as best he could with Harry still held close and his vision blinded by his own tears. He closed the door with a quick flick of his wand and pulled himself and Sirius to lean back against is while they both continued to howl.

Remus didn’t know how long they stayed crouched on the floor, clutching each other tightly while Harry slumbered on, blissfully unaware of the loss they were grieving. It had to have been a couple of hours as the fire had burnt down and Remus could feel a chill seeping back into the cottage. He could feel his joints protesting from the combined lack of movement, cold and upcoming moon. He awkwardly pushed Sirius off himself where he had been curled tightly around Remus’s middle to where he could sit independently but still boneless against the wall. Sirius had settled down substantially from earlier, his face still damp and his body giving out an occasional hiccup.

Remus stood up from his position on the floor and glanced back down at Sirius before padding his way back past the couch towards the bedroom in search of a place to put Harry down. Yes they had the necessary supplies here and they received a care package each week with flesh supplies but one thing they were not equipped for in this little hideaway was a one-year old child.

The bedroom was around the same size as the living space, which was a little strange but Remus supposed it was built that way so that it could also house beds for a family with children when it was originally built. The bedroom, like the living area had two bay windows that looked out to the thick forest beyond. The old heavy curtains were currency closed to shield them from the outside view. Off to one side of the room was the enquire door, if you wanted to call it that, it was big enough to be a normal family bathroom and included a bath.

Opposite the bedroom door sat the Metal framed bed that Remus and Sirius had for the time being claimed as their own. Sirius had transfigured the duvet from own of Remus’ many jumpers he had brought with him, the moment they arrived, discarding the moth eaten rags that were there previously. At the end of the bed sat the trunks then the men had brought with them, each with undetectable extension charms. On either side on the bed sat two bed-side tables that were currently cluttered with various items including books, quills and more. An old mirror sat in one corner of the room, it’s many layers of old paint flaking away making it seem multicolored.

Remus carefully place harry on the bed before standing and looking around the room for something to use as a bed for harry. In the corner of the room sat a stack of discarded wicker baskets, sent to the pair each week holding their shrunken supplies. Remus chose one of baskets from the stack, it was definatly big enough for harry to sleep in for the time being. Remus then took the grey knitted throw rug from the bed, folded it and placed it in the basket, making a soft and comfortable place for Harry to sleep.

Looking back later, Remus realised he probably could have just transfigured something for Harry but in his defense he was not entirely thinking straight. Also the transfigured item would have probably popped back to it’s original state during the night due to Remus’ emotional state and lack of complete concentration at the time.

Remus carefully picked harry up from the bed, trying not to wake him and placed him in the makeshift bed. He then lifted the basket carefully to the floor beside the bed were it was not likely to be kicked or tripped over by wither of them wandering in the room during the night. Remus kneeled beside the basket and bent to kiss Harry goodnight on the forehead.

Remus stood and walked out of the room, taking one more glance at Harry’s peaceful form before doing so. He walked back over to Sirius who had slid back down from the position Remus had left him in and was now curled in on himself lying on the floor.

“Remmy,” Sirius whispered as Remus crouched down beside him and pushed back a loch of hair that had fallen over Sirius’s face.

“Time for bed Sirius,” Remus said as he turned Sirius onto his back, sliding one arm under Sirius’ knees and the other under his back. Remus lifted partner’s boneless figure up from the now cold floor, carrying him back into their bedroom.

Remus placed Sirius carefully onto the bed, sensing that the man was close to falling asleep. Remus precisely moved his wand to make Sirius’ outer clothes and boots undress themselves from his body before pulling the covers out from underneath Sirius and placing them back on top. Remus undressed his own clothes by hand and added them to the pile of Sirius’ discarded clothes. He slid in underneath the covers beside Sirius and pulled the slightly smaller man into his arms, spooning him from behind.

“How are you so calm?” Sirius whispered to Remus, his voice threaded with a multitude of emotions as he clung tightly to the arms that were wrapped around him.

Remus wrapped his arms tighter around his Sirius, clinging tightly to one of the two remaining most important people in his life so that he would not completely fall apart.

“I’m not calm,” Remus searched himself for a response to Sirius’ question, answering with the only way he could describe how he was feeling. “I’m empty.”


End file.
